Merry Christmas
by Animorphia
Summary: A Christmas one shot! Please R&R


**Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's a one shot Christmas special for you guys! Hope you'll like it~ As always R &R and thank you for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH!**

* * *

The sun was shining down the planet as people woken up to begin with their daily lives. The white snow blanketing the ground as the world was covered by a white coat. Cold weather made the trees shed their leaves while the flowers withered away. Holiday season has already started as people took a chance to enjoy and relax with their friends and family. Inside a well furnished apartment lives a twenty-two year old college student. Hitsugaya Toushiro had snowy white hair, a pair of turquoise eyes and a chiselled body figure that he developed by playing soccer. Cozying in his bed with his quilt covering his body from the cold as he slept through the morning without class to worry about. A loud ring interrupting his sleep as he grabbed his phone to answer with a gruff voice,

"What do want?"

"Toushiro, I need your help! It's urgent!" A panicked voice called. Recognising the voice of his friend, he muttered,

"Find someone else, Kurosaki,"

"I can't! I ask everyone I can find but they couldn't do it and now you're my only hope!"

"Then it's your problem that your out of luck, bye..." He was ready to hang up while his friend pleaded urgently,

"Wait, wait! Help me out here! I really need you! Please! The guy on the job had an emergency couldn't come so I need someone to fill in!"

"Fine... What is it?" He rubbed his eyes as he groggily sat up.

"It's a part time job and we're low on staff. Just come to the mall and I'll explain it for you,"

"It better be worth it."

He close his phone afterward while he put it on the nightstand. He began stretching his limbs as he began to get ready to meet up with his friend. It's Christmas Eve. The mall was filled with different Christmas lights and decorations to warm up the festive season. Trudging through the mall, Toushiro frowned when he saw just how much people put into this festive season. It's not like he hate the holiday. No. In fact he like it since he had the chance stay away from a crowd and sleeping inside his cozy apartment that was interrupted by his friend. He's just doesn't get why people love to do these things like making a big deal about it. He often think it's because he's always been alone and the fact that he never had a family before. It makes him feel like he needs sympathy because he's an orphan and he hate the fact people pitying him. Shrugging off his thoughts, he caught sight on his orange haired friend. Kurosaki Ichigo, in the same age and going into the same college as him. He worked part-time in the mall in an internal office inside the mall. He usually got in charge of decorations and displays when the mall had some events.

"Thank god your here, Toushiro!" Delighted when he saw his friend came to help,

"What is it you need that you had to get me out of bed?"

"You know that it's already one in the afternoon, right?" He checked his watch,

"We had a break so I need the chance to get some sleep and get away from the noise. I hate crowds and people." He said distastefully,

"You need to get out often, it's not good for you if you keep locking yourself up."

"Tch. What are you, my mother?"

"I could be."

"Now you tell me what I'm doing here or you'll find someone else to bother."

"Alright, alright! Come on..."

* * *

"What the fuck is this I'm wearing?" He scowled deeply when he wore the red suit with a white fake beard and red hat not mention a fake big belly.

"It's called a Santa suit. You're going to be Santa for a day and giving out presents to kids." Ichigo smiled sheepishly as Toushiro glared at him coldly.

"You're kidding me. I'm not doing this!"

"Come on, Toushiro! You've been a Santa before, right? Last year I saw you in the orphanage giving away presents to the kids, I'm sure you'll be fine! Your good with little kids!"

"That's because I was doing a favour for them. Besides, that time I don't need to wear silly beard and a fake stupid belly!" He bellowed angrily as Ichigo laughed nervously scared of his killing aura.

"But it pays well! My manager promised me that you'll be rewarded handsomely once you're done!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Where is the guys? They should be able to help you."

"Renji is on cable duty for the Christmas lights with Izuru, Ishida is helping his dad in the hospital he can't come, Chad was on vacation with his family, Ikkaku and Yumichika was babysitting Yachiru, Hisagi-San, Keigo and Mizuiro got the elf duty with me so all that left was you."

"I'm stuck in this Santa suit for the day? Great, just great..."

"Um... I think you can leave the fake belly off, but you still need to keep the beard other than that should be okay..." He tried to ease the tension that was forming from his friend.

"It doesn't make me feel any better,"

"Just this once, please! My manager will kill me if I can't find a person to fill in! I need you!"

"I really hate you..." He mumbled hatefully as Ichigo smiled brightly when he accept the job. Toushiro threw the fake belly cushion on the ground as Ichigo pick it up and put it in a rack.

"Thank you! I owe you one! I promise I'll repay you!"

"Hn..."

Then a boy at the age of ten walked into the dressing room and called out for them.

"Hey! It's nearly time for the Santa to appear, what's taking you guys so long?"

"Oh, we'll be out in a sec!"

Ichigo informed as the boy walked towards Toushiro when he saw his suit. He stared at him calculatingly with curious eyes. Ichigo whispered to Toushiro,

"He's my manager son, don't upset him or else he'll tell her mother and then I'm screwed,"

"Good. You're screwed then I'm free from this crap."

"Please don't..." Ichigo whispered nervously, Toushiro looked at the kid evenly as he crouched down to his level,

"What do you want kid?"

"You look weird..." He said absentmindedly as Ichigo face pales whilst head sweating uncontrollably whilst Toushiro's brows twitched angrily,

"You got a problem with me?"

"Yeah. Aren't Santa got a big fat belly?" He asked arrogantly,

"This Santa just lost some weight and get rid of the belly so it doesn't look stupid."

"The little kids will get suspicious."

"Aren't you a kid who doesn't believe in Santa is real?"

"Yeah, but I know that Santa has a big belly so you should put it on." He stubbornly suggested,

"Look here, kid. I'm not wearing that stupid thing and you just have to suck it up 'cause it looks ridiculous. And I'm not supposed to be here in the first place."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help this idiot out." He pointed at Ichigo as he laughed nervously and explained while hoping Toushiro don't beat up the boy,

"I get him to fill in Santa just like the manager ask,"

"You two friends?" The boy looked at him skeptically,

"No. We're strangers after this shit is done." He stated deadpan,

"Hey!"

He looked back and forth from Ichigo to Toushiro. Then he held onto Toushiro gaze before he let out toothy grin and eyes sparkles with admirable glance,

"You're cool! Unlike this guy whose face is lame. Can we be friends?" Ichigo stared blankly at the boy on how his emotion turned 360 degree that fast.

"Hn. Sure, kid. What's your name?"

"Unagiya Kaoru, you?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pleasure meeting you, kid."

"Me too! You're cooler than him and I like you!

"Of course I'm cooler than him that's a fact you should know."

"Hey, hey! Why are talking about?!"

Ignoring him, he smirked evilly and make a deal with Kaoru, "I like you, kid. Be sure to make the strawberry head suffer and I'll take you to an arcade next time. Deal?"

"Deal!"

They fist bumped and exchanging smiles as Ichigo gapped between the weird relationship that the two formed in an instant. But the worst part is he was messed by two evil genius who will torture him endlessly.

Afterward Toushiro put on the beard and hat as he walked towards the display place. The seat was a big red couch while the background was filled fake trees, decorations and a small cardboard cabin. His face turned grim when he saw his other friends holding back their laughter. He flashed a dangerous look to them and threatened warningly,

"I'm gonna send you all to hell if you take a picture of me in this stupid outfit."

The others flinched and nodded knowingly as they sense his bad mood. They each take place on their job dressing as elf. They're responsible helping Toushiro choosing the presents and maintaining order. Keigo, Mizuho and Shuuhei was at the front holding the line while Toushiro sitting on the couch with Ichigo on his left with different kinds of presents prepared by them. The meeting Santa event started as children was excited to meet him so Toushiro managed to maintain his discomfort whenever the children asked questions about him without the big fat belly. Taking a break, Toushiro sat down on chair in the staff room as he ate his dinner with his friends constantly joked about his outfit whilst earned a smack on the head.

Continuing with their jobs, Toushiro then saw a girl next in line with a little boy. The girl who's age is similar to him, her raven hair tied up into a bun covered by a green color cloth, her features are a round face, a pair of chubby cheeks, a cute nose and pair of honey brown eyes. She looks cute, he thought. Her big brown winter coat cover her yellow frilled blouse ,a baby blue sling handbag match with a pair of blue long leggings and a pair of boots. Holding onto a hand of a little boy at the average age of five. The little boy had similar raven hair as the girl but his eyes was blue, wearing a green winter jacket as his neck covered by a red scarf with a pair of blue pants and winter boots. The boy shyly walked towards him as she encouraged the boy to approach him.

"Come on, Tooru. You want to see Santa, right?" The boy nodded,

"Now Santa's here, go on and greet him," The boy shakes his head shyly whilst he was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Didn't you got questions to ask Santa?"

"Yes..." He said timidly,

"Then go ask him, he won't bite. I'll be by your side." She encouraged him to the front as he turned away holding onto the girl,

"No... I'm scared... I want to go home..."

"But don't you want at least talk to Santa?" She tried to persuade him,

The boy shakes his head as his tears filled up threatened to fall when he saw the people around him looked at him. The girl sighed in defeat,

"Alright, I'll take you home and we can go get a snack on the way back. Okay?" The boy nodded as he clutched onto her coat in comfort.

Toushiro observes the boy from his seat and notice his situation. He was afraid of people judging him so he chose to give up on seeing him and he didn't want to bother anyone especially the girl, who might be his sister.

Smiling apologetically, she turned around to face Toushiro and Ichigo,

"I'm sorry about him. My little cousin is a little shy,"

Ichigo then reassured and handed out the present for the boy. He smiled reassuringly,

"You don't need to apologise and it's not a problem, here's a present for you. Merry Christmas, "

"Thank you..." The boy mumbled shyly as Toushiro took notice of the boy's hurtful looks on not being able to talk to him. When they were about to walked away, Toushiro stood up to approach the boy.

Surprised by his sudden action, the boy looked at him with adoration as he scooped up the boy and placed him on his lap sitting comfortably on the ground. Ichigo and the girl was stunned by his current action, as Toushiro then asked the boy while he placed the present beside him,

"So kid, what's your name?"

"Um... Hyuuga Tooru..."

"Tooru, huh? What did you want to ask?"

"I... saw in the picture book that Santa was supposed to have a big belly but why didn't you have one?"

Toushiro's brows twitches as he repeatedly explained the nth time to many children,

"It's because I exercise everyday, eat fruits and vegetables and maintain a healthy diet. That's how I lose the big belly I once had."

"Ooh. Santa can I ask you something?"

"Hn." He looked at him as his played his fingers nervously and asked,

"Can you make my mama and papa come back by Christmas?" Stunned by his questions, Toushiro was speechless and so was the girl knowing her cousin's parents were overseas working. The girl quickly said,

"Tooru, Santa can't possibly make wishes like that. Your parents promised you that they will come back and celebrate Christmas with you, didn't they?" The boy nodded, "They you just have to believe them,"

The boy then burst out in tears as he wailed, "But I want them back! I don't want to be alone! They always gone to work and forget about me, I just want mama and papa to stay with me..."

"Tooru, they didn't forget you..." The girl crouched down to console him,

"I don't believe you! Momo Nee-San is lying,"

"Tooru..."

"You know kid, your parents are working hard for your well-being and that's why they need to be away. If they do forget you then they don't have to work so hard," Toushiro tried to reason with him,

"I don't want them to work! I want mama and papa!" He said stubbornly as he clutched onto his red suit staining it with his tears,

"If they don't work then you'll probably starve to death. Tooru, I know you want your parents to be with you but you can't change the fact that they're working because they want you to have a better life. They love you and care for you so that's why they work. Now tell me do you hate staying at your cousin's house?" Toushiro held onto his shoulder and asked seriously,

"No! I love staying with Momo Nee-San, Auntie Misaki and Uncle Takashi!"

"Hn. Then let me ask you, who do you love?"

"I love mama, papa, grandpa, grandma, Auntie Misaki, Uncle Takashi, Momo Nee-San and many many more!"

"Will you do anything make them happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then stopped crying and smile. Your aunt and uncle know how much you don't want your parents to leave that's why they'll do anything for you to make you happy. Especially your Momo Nee-San here." He looked at Momo as he continued, "You should consider yourself lucky to have so many people who love you. Some kids your age don't even have parents and they don't even complain about it. You need to cherish every moment of your life that you spend with people you love, not complaining about how they left you. You're a good kid, right?"

"Yes..."

"Be considerate a bit more about the people you love, alright?" Tooru nodded with the tears sliding down his cheek as Toushiro wiped away and smiled gently,

"Wipe away your snot and smile. You're a brave little man, don't let your tears drown you."

"Okay..." He smiled widely as he wiped away his tears with his sleeves. Momo crouching beside him smiled in relief when she saw the happy face of her little cousin. She then thanked Toushiro for consoling Tooru as she picked up the present and holding onto Tooru's hand,

"Thank you so much for making Tooru happy,"

"No problem, it's my job as Santa anyway..." He got up from the ground as he waved his hand,

"Thank you, Santa!"

"Your welcome, Merry Christmas the both of you," He looked away with a blush that was covered by the fake beard as he suddenly aware that he's being too soft whilst catching a glance of his friends stupid grin on their face. They were making suggestive looks for him when they caught him took interest of the girl.

"Merry Christmas," Momo smiled to him that makes his heart fluttered while he nodded.

They bid him farewell as they walked away hand in hand. Toushiro was caught off guard when Tooru turned around hug him but not before he let out a wide grin wishing him Merry Christmas and ran off. Toushiro chest filled with warmth as he continued his job until the day was over.

* * *

The ringtone of his phone rang as he got up to answer when he saw the caller ID was his friend, Ichigo. He answered irritatingly,

"I swear to God if you got another stupid idea of dressing up as Santa this year I'll feed you to the shark, you stupid strawberry,"

"Someone's waking up on the wrong side of the bed today." Unfazed by his insult,

"No shit, when you just called at 8 in the morning. Just what do you want?"

"Rukia's place is having a Christmas party today. She invited everybody to be there, and the guys and I want you to come, it'll be fun to hang out!" He said enthusiastically,

"You lost a bet in beer pong and they sent you to call me isn't it?" Toushiro guessed,

"...Yes," Ichigo admit in defeat,

"Figures."

"But you need to come, it's fun! We haven't saw you like forever!"

"Kurosaki, clearly your drunk when you don't remember that we just saw each other when we're celebrating my birthday five days ago..." He rolled his eyes when he heard Ichigo's ridiculous statement.

"Still! Come on, Toushiro! Don't be such a grinch! You just do Santa last year and this year you turned into a grinch... You clearly fit the bill on those two when it's Christmas,"

"I'll be Satan this Christmas if you don't shut your trap..." He muttered darkly,

"Okay, okay... Yeesh, you don't need to take it seriously. Just come the party will you? It'll be a nice change of pace for you,"

"Like that will change something in my life,"

"Who knows, you can't really say something about fate. It's not something we can control by ourselves,"

"You sounded like your drunk and high on alcohol..."

"God, I'm telling you I'm not! Anyway, the party starts at 7 and we're expecting you to be there so don't ditch us and ruin our Christmas wish!"

"Fine. I'll doubt that you guys wish me to be there."

"Just be there, Toushiro."

The party was in full swing when he got there. He wore a black winter coat, with a green scarf covered his neck and underneath his coat was a long sleeve grey cotton shirt, white undershirt an a pair of blue long pants with a dark brown boots. He got through the entrance when the guard scanned the list he had and nodded approvingly for him to enter. His coat was handed to a butler where they helped store the winter coats for their guests. The Kuchiki's residence is a big mansion that was filled with people that was on the list written by Rukia. Big speakers was put on the wall as the music boomed through the hall while people was either dancing to the beat or busy talking with friends. The Christmas decoration was decorate everywhere in the house and Toushiro tried not to cringe when the Christmas was overwhelming. He walked through the crowd of people in the hall as he reached his friends when he saw them sitting at a long red sofa with some Christmas decorations. His close friends mainly consisted, Renji, Ichigo, Izuru, Shuuhei as the others was because of Ichigo introduce to him to let him make more friends like Keigo, Mizuho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Chad and Ishida.

"Hitsugaya! You came!" Abarai Renji, a red long haired that was tied into a pony tail male with a lot of tattoos on him exclaimed,

"Glad you can make it, Hitsugaya..." Kira Izuru, his hair was a little pale yellow colour with a bang that mostly cover his right eyes,

"Like I had a choice..."

"Then thank god your up to it! It'll be no fun without you!" Renji said,

"Yeah! Lighten up! You can get yourself a girlfriend if you stop the frown on your face," Ichigo teased,

"Turn the frown upside down and you'll be able to get one. Even Renji that stupid can get himself a girlfriend like Rukia," Izuru snickered,

"Hey!"

"Guys, please... Toushiro can get himself a girlfriend even without a smile on his face! You see those girls over there... They just saw him one second and instantly fall for him! The girls dig him," Shuuhei gestured as the others nodded in agreement,

"Shut up, I don't need no girlfriend to help me get over Christmas... It's meddlesome,"

"What's meddlesome?" A voice popped up as Rukia came into view standing across the table,

"Rukia don't you think that Toushiro need to get himself a girl?" Renji asked his girlfriend,

"What makes you think that?"

"They're getting boring so they want to poke into someone else business," Toushiro glared at them,

"We care about you your well being that's why we need to discuss it!" Renji stated as Ichigo second it, "Yeah! Toushiro needs a girl to change his ways of grumpiness!" Toushiro glared at them heatedly as Rukia piped up,

"Right. Renji, Ichigo could you please leave Hitsugaya alone, he's just don't want to so don't push it,"

"Woman, you don't know how much he will have to suffer alone on Christmas! A man like him needs a change in his life!"

"He'll be a miserable and grumpy old man who will hate Christmas if we didn't do something!"

"I second that!" Shuuhei said as the others shakes her head,

"You boys are exaggerating... And Renji stop your idiotic nonsense about someone else's love life, or else you guys will be out in the cold street,"

"Finally, someone sane enough to stop these idiots from blabbering. Thank you, Kuchiki." He said in relief.

"No problem, but I have a favour to ask you." Rukia said as she smiled wickedly that makes him think what kind of odd favour he need to do every year.

"What is it? It's not something ridiculous, right?" Toushiro asked hopefully,

"Rest assured that it's not a Santa suit you need to wear like last year,"

"The idiot told you?" He glared at Renji who was shifting uncomfartably when he feels his aura.

"Something like that. But anyway can you sing? The lead singer of the band I hired had a fever with a sore throat and couldn't sing so I need someone to fill in,"

"Sing? No."

"He can sing perfectly, Rukia. We heard it when we're going to the karaoke and the guys right here can be the judge!"

"Yeah you really need to hear his vocals! It's manly!" Ikkaku said,

"It's beautiful to my eardrums,"Yumichika said as he flipped his hair,

The others started to join in as Toushiro's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Rukia then decided abruptly that catch him off guard,

"Then it settles! You're gonna fill in the role perfectly! The bandmates is at the backstage and I want you to meet them."

"I didn't say I accept it!"

"You fit the bill just right! The other guys sing like a ducks and I can't ruin this performance because of their voice!"

"Hey!" The guys protested as Rukia ignored them and asked, "Help me out, please?"

"I get paid after this right?"

"Yup!"

"Fine."

* * *

People gathered around the stage as a light shone down on Rukia while she started to announce the band,

"Settle down my friends! Today I got a special band performing for us today! And it's the 'Arrancar'!" The crowd cheered happily when they heard of the famous band was performing on stage.

"But the lead singer of the band, Grimmjow can't make it today so I've got a friend who can sing for him. Hope you'll enjoy it!"

The crowd cheered on as the band and Toushiro was up on the stage ready to perform. Toushiro changing out of his clothes to match the band, he wore a red coat with a white on the left and red on the right colour cotton shirt underneath that matches with his white long pants and black leather band mates had similar outfits. Nel the keyboard wore a similar outfit as the Santa suit but with a short skirt and the upper clothes fitted her slim figure. and a red hat. Yammy the drumer, wore a red thick coat with a light green cotton shirt and red pants. Ulquiorra the guitarist, wore red coat and a dark green cotton shirt and a pair of red pants with a Santa hat. The lights tone down as it focus on Toushiro while the crowd hushed their voice when he started to sing,

(Wherever I go by One republic)

I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth  
Wherever I go there's a shadow of you  
I know I could try looking for something new  
But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Some people lie but they're looking for magic  
Others are quietly going insane  
I feel alive when I'm close to the madness  
No easy love could ever make me feel the same

I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you  
Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room  
I don't even try looking for something new  
Cause wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

Some people try but they can't find the magic  
Others get down on their knees and they pray  
I come alive when I'm close to the madness  
No easy love could ever make me feel the same  
Make me feel the same  
Make me feel the same, same, same

I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth  
Wherever I go there's a shadow of you  
I know I could try looking for something new  
But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you  
Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you, you

Some people pray to their God for some magic  
Cause no easy love could ever make them feel the same  
No easy love could ever make me feel the same  
Make me feel the same, same, same

I know I could lie but I'm telling the truth  
Wherever I go there's a shadow of you  
I know I could try looking for something new  
But wherever I go, I'll be looking for you

You think it's a lie when I'm telling the truth  
Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you  
Wherever I go, I'll be looking for you  
Looking for you, looking for you

The crowd cheered on as the girls was screaming while the boys whistle, because of his good looks and great vocal. He glanced around and saw his friends giving him a thumbs up for singing. He then he adjusted his mic and ready his next song that was revised it in his mind. While he was glancing at the crowd he met his gaze with a familiar honey brown eyes. It was the girl he met last year. She was looking at him with those curious eyes when they held onto each other's gaze. Toushiro smirked slightly to her as he earned a blush from her when she was caught staring at him.

(Lookin' like that by Jordan Fisher)

Good Lord, never felt this before  
She's all up in my physical  
It's burning hundred and three degrees  
This heat way too much for me, hey

Tone down that walk  
I'm getting too excited  
Body like woah  
Why you so tempting?

Cause I want you  
Don't know what's come over me  
Cause I want to  
Get up in this fantasy  
Cause I want you  
Make it hard for me to breathe  
When you're lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like  
Lookin' like that

Why you gotta look like that?  
Why you gotta look like that?

Blue jeans hugging up on her curves  
Woo, she hit me right where it hurts  
Tell me, how could anyone resist, baby?  
Home run, she's so outta here

Tone down that walk  
I'm getting too excited  
Body like woah  
Why you so tempting?

Cause I want you  
Don't know what's come over me  
Cause I want to  
Get up in this fantasy  
Cause I want you  
Make it hard for me to breathe  
When you're lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like  
Lookin' like that

Why you gotta look like that?  
(One more)  
Why you gotta look like that?

Girl, you got me going crazy  
Don't know if my body can take it  
Girl, you got me going crazy  
Don't know if my body can take it

Cause I want you  
Don't know what's come over me  
Cause I want to  
Get up in this fantasy  
Cause I want you  
Make it hard for me to breathe  
When you're lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like  
Lookin' like that

Cause I want you  
Don't know what's come over me  
Cause I want to  
Get up in this fantasy  
Cause I want you  
Make it hard for me to breathe  
When you're lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like, lookin' like  
Lookin' like that  
Yeah

Her face was bright red when she saw that his eyes never leaving her after he finished the song. Her heart beat accelerate when he flashed her a small smile just for her. After a few songs, the band was about to finish their performance as Toushiro hold onto the mic and said with his husky voice that make the girls screamed in delight,

"This is the last song for tonight, Merry Christmas everybody."

(Have yourself a Merry little Christmas by Sam Smith)

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
Your troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
Your troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

So have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.

The song ended as the crowd gone wild by the great performance of the band and clapped happily as Rukia took over. Toushiro and the band stepped down the stage while the bandmates praised his great vocal. After finished talking with them, they left bidding him farewell. Toushiro went the changing room as he changed out of the stage clothes and walked out the door only to be greeted by his friends,

"You are amazing!"

"Yeah! You slay it up there! You should see the crowd that was screaming an encore!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He waved off their statement as Rukia praised him, "Never thought you can sing that well, Hitsugaya. Here's your payment and thanks for helping out," Rukia handed him the payment while he shrugged,

"It's nothing big..."

"Please, nothing big is an understatement. Everybody loves your voice! You should think on being a singer!" Ichigo suggested,

"I'll pass...It's troublesome,"

"Hey, Rukia! There you are!" A bunch of girls caught up to them as Toushiro met the gaze of Momo when he saw her walking towards them with her friends. She was wearing a red and white frills collar blouse, a dark green miniskirt with her brown knee length boots. He was then introduced by his friends when they recognised his face from the stage. Hinamori Momo who was the in the same and same college as him but they didn't bump into each other because of their different course. They were in different blocks of the campus as Momo took on Art while Toushiro took on Engineering. Momo who he later on asked her out on a date when they got out the party and went to a nearby diner to get something to eat. They hit it right off the bat and started dating after the date. His friends was stunned when he start a relationship with Momo and congratulate him on getting himself a girlfriend that was capable handling his cold demeanour.

* * *

Onward the next Christmas, Toushiro and Momo was sitting comfortably snuggling on the sofa inside his apartment as they watch the Christmas movies that Momo brought from her house. Momo was laying her head on his chest as Toushiro's brought his arms around her while her hands holding onto him. Looking uninterested at the movie, he glanced down to see Momo was so into the movie that he made a move to put his head on her shoulder as he breathed into the scent of her hair. Noticing her boyfriend's closure on her shoulder, Momo asked while stopping the movie,

"Your bored at the movie are you?"

"Hn..."

"We can go out if you want, we can go to the mall or..." Toushiro cut her off, "No. Not the mall, I hate it."

Realising what he meant, she giggled, "I think you looked cute in the Santa suit and I love the fact that you're so sweet when you're handing presents to the children,"

"I looked ridiculous. Never would I ever doing that shit again," He grumbled,

"But you looked cute!"

"No."

"You know that day after you spoke to Tooru, he's opening up a lot more and he's been really happy when you talked to him. I'm glad that day he met you."

"I'm just stating the facts for him since he doesn't know how much loneliness that a kid can handle without a family to care about." He muttered,

"Now you're not alone anymore since you got me," She said tenderly as she looked at him,

"Yeah.. I'm glad," He placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"So what do you want to do except staying here watching movies?"

"How about I get myself another Christmas from you?" His eyes sparkled with lust and suggested,

"Didn't you get your Christmas present and your birthday present? Now you wanted more, you're such a bad boy. Santa is not going to give you anymore present next Christmas if you don't behave," She teased,

Toushiro tackled her down the sofa as he hovered over her,"I'm the Santa and I got the rights to receive my present whether I behave or not. I make the rules,"

"Since when did you became Santa? I thought you said you won't do it again..." Momo squeaked slightly and quickly wounded her arms around his neck as Toushiro scooped her up bridal style and smirked mischievously, "I'll do it even if it means I can get my present,"

Momo giggled loudly," You really are desperate for your present are you?"

"You have no idea."

"Maybe next year I'll be the one who's going to be Santa. Is that alright with?"

"Hn... As long as you stay with me every Christmas then I got no problem with that."

"I will stay by your side even if it's not Christmas, you know? I won't let you be alone from now on. I love you, Toushiro" Momo said lovingly as Toushiro smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Momo." He said as Momo knew that its his way on saying he love her.

He then proceed towards his bedroom to receive the present that Momo got him for Christmas. From the day he met her, he decided that it's his favourite holiday every year since he can get his special present from Momo.


End file.
